She will be loved
by Sharaya
Summary: This is basically the Titanic movie...but from Cals point of view.. I always thought it was more to him then what they gave. Like how he felt about rose really...and jack and rose...any if you like the movie alot you'll like the story hopefully..rr


I always thought there was more to Cal that was shown...so here's the story from his perspective and yes some of the lines are exact quotes from the movie...that I thought I'll use to make the story seem still like the movie.

* * *

Chapter 1 "The Beginning"

I watched her in the seat near me tapping her fingers on her knees...it's what she always did when she was nervous or anticipated something. It's what she did right before she said yes when I proposed...something I consider happier times. The car came to an halt and I watched her get out of the car with a cute hat blocking her view, she looked up and all at once I could see her eyes sparkle at the sight of the Titanic...of course she will try to set aside her excitement and make a ridiculous comment on how she sees nothing special about the ship of dreams but I was ready.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania." Rose said with her head held high walking towards the ship. I smiled and responded

"You can be blasé about some things, Rose, but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauritania, and far more luxurious. Your daughter is much too hard to impress, Ruth." I smirked of course and Rose seemed to not pay attention to a word I said...even though I know she heard.

As we entered the ship, it was marvelous...from first glance I knew this ship would go down in history...oh how I would have liked to be wrong. I glanced over at Rose a few times noticing her deep unsatisfied looks. It was much more then the ship...It was much more then us. It was everything in her life that she felt was going wrong. I can never understand her problems... We were some of the luckiest, richest people. It wasn't dooms day and Rose frustration just made me see there was so much about her I would never understand. When we got to our room to unpack Rose began taking out pieces of what she considered art...I didn't like it, she was very aware of this and ignored my bashing as much as possible.

"You're wrong. They're fascinating. Like in a dream... there's truth without logic." she said in defense of the work which laid in front of her. She spoke to me, I didn't listen...not really. Not in the way she wanted me too or the way that I could. What bothered me most is she looked at the paintings with such amazement...with such love, a look she never gave me.

The group gathered for lunch the next day. Ismay seated with Me, Rose, Ruth, Molly Brown and Thomas Andrews in the Palm Court, a beautiful sunny spot with greatly designed windows.

We talked about the ship, how it was built...who came up with the name and such. Lunch was going nicely I'd say until Rose lit a cigarette. I felt myself began to boil. she knew I hated it and I knew that's why she felt the need to do it. Her mother Ruth commented on it and I took the cigarette right from out of her mouth while putting it out. I didn't want her embarrassing us, for her own childish acts of rebellion. She gave me a look of anger along with a look saying that read "i give up". I didn't know which one was worse...it was like her will to fight was gone. I held on to my own self pride and ignored her...after all she was just a woman and would have to get use to listening to me....late that night the ship police came knocking at my door...banging more like it. I got up smugly and walked to my door...ready to scream out any insult...however before I could they told me Rose was attacked by a third class man at the far end of the ship. My eyes widened with concern... I rushed to gather my things to head out to see Rose. When I arrived I saw a wrinkly third class boy and a startled Rose along with many officers...I was ready to explode.

* * *

A/N-I plan to go through the whole movie basically from Cal point of view...please r/r


End file.
